


it's a love story, just say yes

by ackermanx



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14585121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: A few more beeps in rapid succession. Marie laughs quietly, then raises her head -To stare in mild horror as the robot in front of her quite literally unfolds, taking apart his sides and folding them underneath him so that he becomes a giant plate with a -(Is that a ring?)With a ring sitting on top.The resulting scream reverberates throughout the ship.





	it's a love story, just say yes

**Author's Note:**

> here!!!!!! HERE have the robomi lore that cygames didn't give us. I am simply not satisfied with "nicholas and marie have a kid now" where's the AWKWARD PROPOSAL. the courting. bbbich
> 
> please love Timothy he's the best lil oc I've ever made

Marie stares at the journal in front of her, willing the numbers to make sense.

She's aware of how bad this must look to outsiders - a woman, living in a research vessel with two scientists, unable to even do basic math. Which only makes this all the more aggravating - Marie is good at this, she'd have this accounting over and done with by now under normal circumstances, but right now she's tired and hungry and... _tired_.

Heavy, warm hands drop onto her shoulders, and Marie could almost cry.

"Nicholas?" she mumbles. "'M almost done, I'll be down in a second - "

"Oh, no you won't. You're going to bed right now."

 _That_ jolts Marie awake, even if it's only the slightest bit. "D-Dad? I thought - oh, sorry about that."

Dr. Rashomon merely chuckles, mildly amused at his daughter's embarrassment. "An honest mistake. But I really do wish you'd go sleep. Those numbers can wait until morning."

"But - "

"Uh-uh, no buts; you look ready to fall asleep at a moment's notice! And besides, we've got to have at least one person with a sensible schedule here, right?"

...That's true enough, and a small laugh escapes Marie as she remembers all the nights she's spent getting either Nicholas, or her father, or both to go to bed at a decent time.

It wouldn't do to be seen as a hypocrite, so she shuts her book with a loud _thunk_  and pushes her chair back from the desk. "You're right. I'll get some sleep and finish this off tomorrow, is that alright?"

"More than alright. Now shoo, get out of here."

Rashomon grins when Marie sticks out her tongue at him before exiting the room.

"Oh, and see if you can drag Nicholas away from his work, can you?"

 

* * *

 

Yawning, Marie knocks on the door of the lab. "Nicholas...? It's time for bed, c'mon."

No answer.

"Nicholas?"

She knocks a little harder, then lets herself into the room. No one would get mad at her for that - it wasn't as if her father was building a top-secret weapon, he would never do that. But she proceeds with caution, anyway, because if the last few weeks have taught her anything, it's that they all need to be a little more careful, now.

An initial scan of the room turns up nothing - some scattered binders and mechanical parts, sure, but nothing to freak out over. A second scan of the room startles Marie when she finally catches sight of the lump of human slumped over a table, breathing deeply.

She creeps slowly over to the figure, grinning when she gets close enough to make out the details of who it is. "Nicholas," she whispers; when she gets no response other than a small grunt, Marie grins and pokes one of Nicholas's shoulders and whispers "boo."

The effect is immediate - Nicholas jolts awake, widens his eyes when he sees Marie, and scrambles in vain to cover the mess on his desk.

"Hey," he grins, pretending not to notice the suspicious look on Marie's face. "Good, uh...morning?"

That gets him a punch on the shoulder. "It's _midnight_ , dummy. And what are you even doing in here so late?"

"Things," Nicholas replies with a vague wave of his hands, which really does not answer Marie's question but she'll let it slide this time because she loves him.

(And because Marie knows that Nicholas would never keep anything important from her, so. This is probably the least of her worries right now.)

"Well, do you think that I can get you away from your things for long enough to get you to bed?"

Nicholas stretches, tilting his chair back just enough to look up at Marie a little too innocently. "I don't know, can you?"

Another punch. "To _sleep_."

They're both laughing now, though, and Nicholas starts organizing his materials. "Promise I won't take longer than a minute, but could you wait outside for a bit? There's a surprise that I don't want to ruin just yet."

"Hm...? Okay, I'll be in the hallway."

With one final hair tousle, Marie steps out of the room and gently closes the door behind her. Nicholas appears soon after (barely a minute later, true to his word), and holds out his arm while grinning.

"Time for me to escort you to your quarters, ma'am?"

Marie rolls her eyes but accepts the arm, fondness seeping into her smile.

(She doesn't miss the way that Nicholas's free hand wanders down to his jacket pocket every once in a while, patting it as if making sure that something is still there.

...She'll hold off on putting that jacket in the laundry, for now.)

 

* * *

 

Nicholas stays suspiciously obedient - even going to sleep on time - for the next few days, and Marie finds out why when she wakes up to find a small octagon-shaped robot standing at attention on her bedside table.

She blinks.

The robot tilts its head.

"Hello there, buddy," she says, extending a hand, and smiles when the robot takes the opportunity to skitter up her arm and settle on her shoulder.

It stays put when Marie trudges sleepily out of her room and into the kitchen, even making a small beeping noise to make itself known to to the other two residents. Nicholas pauses mid-sentence, leaving Dr. Rashomon hanging, and whips his head around to practically _beam_  at Marie.

"You found Timothy, then? Oh, thank Robomi, I was worried whether or not he would run off during the night."

"You...named it Timothy?" Marie cranes her neck to get another look at the contented little thing on her shoulder. "It fits, though. Timothy. Good morning, Timothy."

Nicholas continues to stare as Marie takes a seat at the dining table, a strange expression on his face; he only snaps out of it when Marie coughs lightly and shoots him an expectant look.

"So. Does he do anything?"

"About that, uh, funny story actually."

Laughing nervously, Nicholas offers Marie a pat on the back instead of an actual answer, trying to ignore the way she raises her eyebrows at him. "You'll find out eventually. Promise it's nothing bad, though! Pinky swear."

He mouths _help_  at Dr. Rashomon, who only laughs in response.

"I can vouch for him, this time. Patience, my child."

"Daaaad, you're in on this too?"

Marie tilts her chair back, fixing both men with a stern gaze - but even she can't keep it up for long, and gives in to laughter.

"Oh, fine, as long as Timothy doesn't malfunction and set fire to the ship while we're sleeping. Now, has anyone made a more substantial meal than coffee while you were awake?"

Nervous laughter encircles the table.

...Marie sighs.

"Remind me why I love the both of you, again?"

 

* * *

 

Timothy beeps from atop one of Marie's books.

She hums in response, smiling to herself as she writes down another number in her notebook. "What is it? Did you want to show me something?"

A few more beeps in rapid succession. Marie laughs quietly, then raises her head -

To stare in mild horror as Timothy quite literally unfolds, taking apart his sides and folding them underneath him so that he becomes a giant plate with a -

_Is that a ring?_

With a ring sitting on top.

The resulting scream reverberates throughout the ship.

"Nicholas!" Marie yells, dashing through the hallways while carefully cradling Timothy's new form in her hands. "Nicholas, you've got to be kidding me, this is _r_ _idiculous_ \- "

Nicholas steps out of his lab, a vaguely confused look on his face. "What did I do this t - whoa! It's not safe to just go barreling into people like that, you know?"

"I _know_ " is all the response that Nicholas gets before a small metal object is shoved into his hands.

He looks down at it and jolts in surprise - he had been so focused on not being nervous about his proposal that he had completely forgotten about it. "That's a first," Nicholas mutters under his breath, then pries Marie's arms from their death grip around him.

"So, I thought that I'd try something different because...I'm not great at talking, really. And I was afraid that this wouldn't work or that you would be mad at me for some reason or another, but since neither of those things happened - "

" _Yes_ , of course, yes," Marie replies with her head still buried in Nicholas's chest. "I'd love to marry you, I love you, I cannot believe that you put so much effort into this and thought that I would reject you, you _m_ _oron_ , I love you so much."

"I - I see. Well."

Nicholas's smile seems to grow tenfold as he reaches across himself to take one of Marie's hands and slip the ring onto the appropriate finger. Then he picks her up bridal-style and spins her around in excitement while she squeals.

"Oh, I can't wait until our wedding" is the last thing that Marie manages to get our before a befuddled Dr. Rashomon sticks his head out from a few doors down and the newly engaged couple trips over themselves recounting what had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on Twitter @axlotlols I love making new ao3 tags for my ships


End file.
